New Jobs and Coffee
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Laura begins a new job after her encounter with Sean. She stops for coffee on her way to meet Adar and is surprised that Sean is not the only former student she'll run into that week.
1. Chapter 1

Laura was walking through Caprica City. She had a meeting with Mayor Adar-she still couldn't believe she had decided to work on his campaign; she hated politics. But the awkward sex with Sean left her feeling like she needed to make some changes.

She was making great time, so Laura decided to stop for coffee. There was a new coffee shop she'd been dying to try; it was perfect. She'd get her coffee fix and be all set for her meeting with Adar.

Laura entered the shop. She was delighted that she was the only customer, but that didn't bode well for the new business. She stepped up to the counter and did her best to be friendly to the barista. Laura had always made a conscious effort to be friendly and polite to everyone-especially those in the service industry. The barista was a young blonde woman; Laura assumed she was working her way through college.

"You here all alone?"

"For now, yeah. It's not like anyone's clamoring to get in."

"Give it time."

"That's sounds like what a teacher would say."

"You can take a teacher out of the classroom..."

"But you can't take the classroom out of the teacher. You don't remember me, do you?"

"Let me guess, I was your teacher."

"Yup. Kindergarten."

"Forgive me, but I don't remember your name."

"Kara."

Laura realized she had vague memories of a blonde youngster. Those memories were quickly becoming more vivid, though. She was always amazed by how the human mind worked.

"Thrace, right?"

"You do remember." Kara's smile became impossibly brighter. She tried to downplay the importance of being remembered, but her face gave her away, as they always did to Laura.

"It took me a minute. You were quite the troublemaker, as I recall."

"Still am."

"Still getting into fights?"

"Sometimes."

"I hope you're careful."

"That's what you said then, too."

"I was so worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine. All grown up."

"I'll still worry about you." Laura sensed her young barista was terribly reckless; she wanted to do something, but didn't know what. She recalled Kara was stubborn; she figured that hadn't changed much.

"Don't." Kara sensed Laura's soul-gaze, and it scared her.

"I can't stop. It's what I do."

Kara knew that was true. Of all of her teachers, Laura was her favorite. The only one she had ever liked, and the only one who had seemed to care about her. It seemed like there was nothing she could do to make her not care. But she didn't know what would come of it. "I guess that's what made you a good teacher. Here's your coffee, Ms. Roslin."

"Please, I'm out of the classroom now, it's Laura."

"Okay. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Count on it. When do you work?"

"Every morning."

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Laura walked out of the coffee shop, ready to meet her new boss. She was already looking forward to the next day, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard Adar had immediately put her to work. She didn't mind that fact; however, she knew little about campaigning. She still didn't understand why he'd wanted her help—or more precisely, why she'd agreed to give it. Laura had met her end of Marcie's ultimatum: She'd gone on that blind date. She'd even frakked the young man, not that she chose to divulge that particular detail to her friend. Although, Marcie most likely figured it out. Her friend always had the ability to read between the lines.

For whatever the reason, Laura in her post-frakked state had decided to change her life. She knew it would change. Mayor Adar made it clear that he was going places—and so was she if she'd get onboard. Laura wasn't sure she wanted to be onboard, though. She'd asked him what he had in mind when he requested her help. He smiled that sneaky politician smile Laura'd always hated and cited the article she'd written in one of the more obscure education journals five years prior. He'd obviously done his homework.

He said her outline for educational reform was exactly what he wanted on his platform. He wanted to take her words—from a little known journal—and make it a reality for all the children in the Twelve Colonies. How was she supposed to say no to that?

Not only that, but he promised she'd be headlining the project as his Secretary of Education. Laura had never sought power—or the responsibility that came with it—but she had to admit it was attractive. After years of only having power within her classroom—and not even much there—she'd have the power over the entire educational system of the Twelve Colonies. She'd be responsible for the future of approximately 30 billion souls. That's if Adar wins. Laura was pretty certain he would, though. And she'd do whatever she could to help him.

First, she needed coffee.

.

.

.

She stood behind the counter. At first, she'd looked for things to clean. Kara was never one for boredom. She'd always needed at least one, preferably three things going on. She ran out of "things" about 30 minutes ago.

The floor had been swept and mopped twice already. There was no point in doing it again, if she hadn't made a mess. She needed customers for there to be a mess.

Of course, it could be worse. She could be all alone in the store and have too many customers. Kara still thought she'd prefer that, though. That went with her need to be busy.

She'd even done her homework—and her work for the next few weeks. There was nothing left for Kara to do but to wait.

Her boss said something about a recession. Kara didn't really care what that meant—except it seemed to mean no customers. Of course, if he was so frakking smart, why'd he open a coffee shop for? Why would anyone stop for coffee when they could make their own and save 5 cubits a day?

When the bell rang, Kara looked up, startled. Then she smiled. _She_ was back like she promised she would be.

"Good morning, Kara." Laura looked around. "It's pretty quiet."

Kara nodded. "Yeah. You're my first customer all morning."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Maybe a bigger sign."

"That's what I told the owner."

"And?"

"And he spouted on about the recession."

"If he's so smart, why would he open a store in the middle of it?"

Kara smiled. "Right?"

"What are you going to do if this place closes?"

Kara looked around. "Probably start by burning my apron." She paused. "I'll be alright, Laura."

"You always were, weren't you?" Laura smiled. It was dazzling.

Kara blinked. "I had to be."

"You're a survivor, my friend."

"You too."

"Me?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I read about the accident. I'm sorry."

Laura blinked. "Thank you."

"I know how much you loved them." She sighed. "You used to talk about your sisters in class a lot."

"They were still so young. I helped my parents raise them. And then, after…"

"We can talk about something else if you want."

Laura smiled. "I'd like to hear about you. What's the legendary Kara Thrace up to?"

"Legend?"

Laura nodded. "I've never had a student get in so many fights."

"They asked for it."

"And you always delivered—with interest."

"You sound almost…proud."

"In a way I am. As a teacher, I'm supposed to say 'find an adult; don't take matters into your own hands.' But seeing you protect yourself against bigger and stronger kids…"

"Yeah?"

"I envy that freedom, I guess you could say."

"Freedom?"

Laura nodded. "There's a certain freedom in being a loner. In being self-reliant. I envy it."

"I was only the way I was because I wasn't good enough to be like you."

"Kara-"

"No. I wasn't. I wasn't smart like you, and I knew it."

"That's not true!"

Kara blinked, stunned. Ms. Roslin had seldom raised her voice.

"You were brilliant, Kara."

Kara saw there were tears in Laura's eyes. "Whadya mean?"

"Your work was so far advanced."

"You remember my work?"

Laura shook her head. "I remember some details about you, of course. Just like you remember me." She paused. "I was looking through my old class files last night—"

"Feeling nostalgic?"

She nodded. "And I was thinking about my new job."

"New job?"

"Campaigning for Mayor Adar."

"That tool?"

Laura smirked. "He can do great things for the Colonies."

"I'm sure. Maybe with your help, anyway."

"That's my hope."

Kara folded her arms across her chest. "What's your new job have to do with my being 'brilliant?'"

"Nothing. I just happened to come across your art work-"

"It was fingerpainting. Kid stuff."

Laura shook her head. "I taught kindergarten a long time. What you did was _art_."

"Don't see how that makes me brilliant."

"You were starting to read and write when no one else was. You could understand music. I mean really understand it."

"If I was so great, how come I didn't end up with the gifted kids?"

"You would have. But you changed over the summer. Your first grade teacher couldn't get any results from you."

"You have notes of that too?"

Laura nodded. "I routinely follow the progress of my former students. Especially the ones I have an interest in."

"I remember my first grade teacher. Didn't like her."

"So you didn't see the need to do any work for her."

"Nope."

"I understand that now."

"Humph. Sorry I didn't become your prodigy."

"Kara." Laura sighed. "You never failed me."

"Just me then."

Laura smiled. "I don't know, have you?"

"What do you know?" Kara sighed.

"I know you're a survivor. That you said you'd be okay when this place tanks. You must have something in place."

"You used to scare me, you know? Not in a bad way. You just…knew everything. It's still a little scary." Kara paused. "I got in the Academy."

"Kara, that's wonderful!"

"Not according to my mother."

"She wants you to do something else?"

Kara shook her head. "No. She just expects that to happen. Like it's a given."

"Tough love."

"Tough something."

"She loves you, Kara."

She sighed. "If you say so." Kara glanced at her watch. "I'd better get your coffee. Don't want to keep Dick Adar waiting."

Kara made Laura's coffee just as she had the day before. Laura moved to reach inside her purse. Kara shook her head. "On the house. Place is tanking anyway."

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can." Kara smiled. "Coming back tomorrow?"

"Free coffee and good conversation? Wouldn't miss it."


End file.
